Mon vampire de pleine lune
by Tsuki SUMI
Summary: Qui était-il ? Je ne le savais pas. La vie nous réserve parfois des surprises. A nous de déterminer si l'on préfère les voir bonnes ou mauvaises. Nous sommes les seuls maîtres de nos choix, mais que vais-je bien pourvoir faire maintenant ?..


**Un petit OS tout mignon^^. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous^^.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ce soir de pleine lune était particulièrement clair, l'été s'était abattu sur la ville depuis déjà quelques semaines, la légère brise aidant à rafraîchir quelque peu la chaleur étouffante se dégageant de son corps. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, était un garou, un jeune Kitsune de dix-neuf ans. Profitant de sa transformation de pleine lune pour se retirer en forêt comme toujours dans ses moments là. Il marchait tranquillement en direction de son endroit retiré habituel. Au fin fond de la forêt bordant la propriété familiale, ses oreilles de renard pointant sur sa tête, écoutant tous les bruits environnants, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre pendant son petit rituel. Sa queue touffue et aussi dorée que ses oreilles, battait l'air derrière lui, descendant quelque peu son pantalon et laissant apparaître le bas de ses reins.

Il arriva au pied d'une petite cascade dans un renfoncement entouré de rochers. Il retira l'intégralité de ses vêtements et se plongea dans l'eau fraîche, un soupir de contentement sortit de ses lèvres et un petit sourire appréciateur étira sa bouche rosée. Il avait les pommettes déjà bien rouges.

Pour les kitsunes la pleine lune était une nuit de transformation non contrôlable mais aussi une nuit de rut. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il quittait toujours la propriété familiale cette nuit-là, ne voulant pas revoir en scène ses parents, qu'il avait déjà surpris une fois par inadvertance.

Son corps était en ébullition malgré la relative fraîcheur de l'eau, il se plaça sous la cascade, laissant ses idées vagabonder.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il ressortit de l'eau et alla s'allonger sur l'herbe de la berge. Il fixa le ciel étoilé, ne pensant à rien de bien précis. Mais bien vite son corps en surchauffe se rappela à lui, la chaleur se répandant dans ses reins et son bas ventre, devenant difficilement supportable.

Ses mains vinrent d'elle-même parcourir la peau de son torse halé et recouverte de gouttelettes. Une de ses mains flatta un téton dressé, lui faisant fermer les yeux et entrouvrir les lèvres pour en laisser échapper un petit soupir. Ses mains se baladaient au grès de ses envies, de ses frissons, le parcourant en douceur. Les gouttes d'eaux disparaissant sous la chaleur intense de son épiderme, se faisait remplacer par une fine couche de sueur. Ses phéromones s'éparpillant au grès de la douce brise.

Il avait chaud, il fallait que cette fournaise s'arrête, ses mains descendirent sur son entrejambe, empoignant sa virilité avec l'une et ses bourses bien pleines se firent malaxer de l'autre. Se caressant sensuellement face à la lune, ses gémissements et ses halètements se perdant dans la noirceur de la nuit, se répercutant sur les rochers environnant et s'évanouissant dans la nature. Son corps, se tortillait, se cambrait pour retomber, avant de recommencer. Les doigts caressant ses bourses continuèrent leurs chutes pour venir titiller son anneau de chair. Quand il se pénétra d'un doigt son corps s'arqua et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent plus, laissant passer un léger cri de plaisir.

C'est à ce moment là, perdu dans le plaisir et noyé sous ses sensations, qu'il sentit une présence au dessus de lui. Une bouche plongeât dans sa gorge, lapant la fine couche de sueur et se gorgeant de son odeur, de son goût suave et bestial. Naruto bien trop perché pour réagir vraiment, sentit ses poignets se faire enserrés et relevés au dessus de sa tête et de longs doigts fins remplacer les siens sur sa verge turgescente.

Il se cambra sous cette main inquisitrice en un cri jouissif, Il sentait des canines bien trop pointues pour être humaine, parcourir la peau fine de son cou sans jamais la percer. Ce dangereux inconnu profitait de son égarement et de sa faiblesse passagère, mais lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. La langue aventureuse descendant sur son torse imberbe, le parcourant en de suaves arabesques.

Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts, excitant encore plus son assaillant, qui ne demandait que de l'entendre et de le voir se contorsionner sous ses caresses. La langue brûlante joua quelques instant avec son nombril, avant de descendre bien plus, sur l'épiderme sensible des ses cuisses bronzées et outrageusement ouvertes.

Naruto entrouvrit les yeux à demi, son regard braqué sur la silhouette sombre entre ses jambes, il ne voyait que les contours de cet homme, ne pouvant savoir qui il pouvait bien être. Son regard animal croisa les yeux, rouge sang flamboyant dans l'obscurité, le renseignant sur la nature de son attaquant. Il détecta également qu'il était bel est bien un homme grâce à son odeur typiquement masculine qu'il imprégna dans son esprit.

Il était donc un vampire, la classe de son « agresseur » le fit frémir et l'excitant encore un peu plus.

-HAAaaaa…

La main sur sa verge se fit remplacer par la bouche dangereuse, il sentait les canines glisser contre sa chair pulsante, mais l'homme, d'expérience à première vu, ne cherchait pas à le blesser, loin de là.

-Hmmm…haa…

Ses poignets se firent libérer et ses mains vinrent automatiquement passer dans la chevelure soyeuse au touché. La main de nouveau libre présenta trois doigts devant ses lèvres qu'il engloba sans attendre.

Oui il ne savait pas qui était cet homme.

Oui il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Oui la lune et son état d'excitation en découlant le rendait dingue des caresses prodiguées.

Mais bon sang c'était trop bon pour arrêter. Une fois les doigts bien humidifié l'inconnu les retira de la cavité buccale, sous un geignement de sa proie et pressa aussitôt l'intimité de Naruto d'un doigt qui se fit avalé sans gêne aucune, avec un gémissement de contentement de sa victime. La langue qu'il devinait experte sur sa verge et le membre fin le pénétrant était trop pour lui, dans un arc de cercle presque parfait il se libéra dans l'entre chaude l'entourant, en un cri bestial.

Les mouvements sur sa virilité continuèrent inlassablement ne le laissant même pas redescendre de son premier orgasme. Les halètements de Naruto, devinrent plus forts encore et de petits sanglots sortaient de temps à autre de sa gorge. Le doigt inquisiteur se fit rapidement rejoindre par un second. Quand ceux-ci frottèrent sa prostate, le corps tremblant et criant déjà tout le bien qu'il ressentait s'arqua une nouvelle fois en un hurlement de plaisir pure.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA….haaa….haaaaaaa…

Un troisième doigt le fit un peu redescendre sur terre, dut à une petite douleur mais qui fut bien vite noyée sous un nouveau coup sur sa prostate, ses larmes de plaisir presque insupportable ruisselant sur ses joues mates. Quand les doigts le quittèrent et qu'il vit l'homme se redresser sur ses genoux face à lui, la lune brillant derrière lui, ne laissant voir nettement que ses yeux rougeoyants. Une appréhension le prit soudain, ce serait sa première fois.

Le visage de l'inconnu se rapprocha de lui, venant se perdre dans sa gorge pour y murmurer d'une voix chaude et suave.

-Je serais doux renardeau, détends toi, je vais te montrer le paradis, je te le promets mon petit kitsune.

Les paroles et la voix suave de l'homme le firent gémir d'envie. Oui il voulait que cet homme lui donne ce qu'il lui avait promit. Il hocha la tête, sans pouvoir prononcer une parole. L'homme en restant dans son cou, vint placer la tête de sa verge à son entrée et s'enfonça lentement en lui. Naruto se tendit, l'intrusion étant bien plus conséquente que les doigts auparavant. Un couinement de douleur retentit et ses oreilles animales se couchèrent en arrière sur son crâne.

L'homme reprit la verge du blond en main et lui appliqua des va et viens rapide, le détendant un peu, il en profita pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde en un nouveau cri de Naruto. Mais il se stoppa pour lui laisser le temps de se faire à cette intrusion. La poitrine halée se soulevant et s'abaissant frénétiquement pour reprendre le souffle qui lui manquait.

L'homme ne commença à se mouvoir qu'en sentant son petit renard bouger un peu ses hanches. Il se frotta, tout d'abord en remuant simplement du bassin pour le détendre un peu avant d'entamer de lent et long va et viens, de plus en plus exquis pour son receveur. La forte douleur du début s'estompant petit à petit, laissant la place à des sensations plus agréables. Naruto s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux biceps de l'ombre, ce dernier laissant échapper un sifflement en sentant les griffes du renard se planter dans sa chair.

Naruto criait son plaisir de plus en plus fortement, l'homme au dessus de lui suivant ses suppliques pour plus, toujours plus. Il fondit alors sur ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre halène, leurs crocs s'entrechoquant par moment. Le rythme de leurs ébats leur faisant voir les étoiles et l'apogée ne tarda pas.

Le corps de Naruto se tendant à s'en rompre, ses phalanges griffues lacérant le dos nu de l'autre. Ce dernier sans même s'en rendre compte le mordit à la carotide dans un ultime effort, s'enfonçant au plus profond de ses entailles. Le blond dans un instinct tout ce qu'il y à de plus bestial le mordit en retour, les faisant tout deux gémirent, leurs corps se confondant dans la nuit, se rendirent l'un à l'autre.

Le kitsune resta perché dans les méandres de son orgasme un moment avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il découvrit alors que son assaillant l'avait rhabillé mais il n'en détecta aucune trace dans les environs, il passa sa main dans son cou et n'y trouva aucune marque. Se recoiffant sommairement de ses doigts, il se rallongea calmement en repensant à son expérience vraiment inédite et qui le chamboula profondément.

 **XXX**

 **Trois semaines plus tard.**

Naruto se retrouvait sur son campus universitaire. Ici loin du monde des yonkais et du domaine familial, il devait cacher sa nature, tout comme certains de ses camarades qui eux aussi avait leur particularité. Au milieu des humains, tous devait paraître plus ou moins normaux, faire leurs preuves dans se monde avant de réintégrer le leur définitivement pour certains, les autres y restant pour leurs devoirs ancestraux.

Chaque classe démoniaque à laquelle ils appartenaient aillant un rôle dans ce monde où dans l'autre. Les différentes classes de garous comme Naruto, étaient des gardiens de la nature et de la vie mais aussi des combattants hors pair, chaque particularités de chaque espèce, aillant des rôles très spécifique lors des combats aillant déjà eut lieu et aillant sûrement lieu dans le futur dans le monde des Yonkai. Le jeune Namikaze-Uzumaki étant l'héritier du clan des Kitsune.

Le blond se dirigea vers les bâtiments à l'écart, il devait trouver sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires, avant d'aller finaliser son inscription. Il regarda le bout de papier où sa mère lui avait noté toutes ses instructions et fini par entrer dans une grande bâtisse. Il regarda le numéro des portes et prit l'escalier qui le menait à l'étage supérieur.

Arrivé sur le palier, il trouva rapidement la porte qui lui était destinée et alla pour y entré quand son odorat détecta une odeur qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne détecta rien de suspect, l'odeur s'étant dissipée. Il haussa les épaules avant d'entré et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il découvrit son nouveau lieu de vie, un lit deux places, une armoire, une commode, un petit canapé deux places dans un coin avec un petit meuble télé où reposait l'appareil et un bureau sous l'unique fenêtre. Il savait que chaque étage de chaque bâtiment dortoir, comprenait une grande salle de bain avec une dizaine de cabines de douches et lavabos. Tous était bien détaillé dans les prospectus qu'il avait eut en main. Ici tout le monde était à la même enseigne, tous étaient pensionnaire et les marques de noblesses oubliées, du plus pauvre au plus riche, tous avait le même traitement. Il n'aurait donc pas de salle de bain privée comme à la maison.

Il rangea ses affaires tranquillement avant de ressortir pour aller se présenter au bureau des inscriptions. C'est en ressortant de ce dernier qu'il croisa son groupe d'amis.

Le blond resta médusé en voyant Kiba, un brun aux cheveux courts et hirsutes. En arrivant près d'eux, il s'adressa directement à lui.

-Heu ! Kiba ! Tu sais que l'on voit tes crocs et tes pupilles quand même ?

Le jeune loup-garou se mit à rire.

-Hahaha, t'inquiète, tout le monde croit que je me suis fait tailler les dents et que je porte des lentilles ici. En plus ça m'attire le regard des folies filles. Lui dit-il avec un sourire coquin et un clin d'œil.

Un autre brun aux cheveux longs près de ce dernier, leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

-Hé ! Neji, pourquoi tu me frappe ? S'exclama t-il.

Le susnommé le regarda narquoisement, ses yeux couleur perle, l'immobilisant sur place. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Ose me tromper louveteau et je te ferais regretter d'être né, rappel toi que même si tu me surnomme « mon ange », je suis loin d'en être un, mon cœur…

Kiba frissonna et son regard se fit plus sauvage encore quand Neji se recula avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Un couinement s'échappa de sa gorge, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir sauté tout de suite sur son amant lui tenaillant les tripes.

Neji Hyuga était lui aussi un garou, tout comme Naruto, mais lui étant de la classe aigle. Ses yeux étant un des signes mais pas uniquement, dans sa forme complète le brun aux cheveux long portait des cornes partant de ses tempes et se recourbant autour de ses oreilles ainsi que deux magnifiques ailes aux plumes immaculées sans son dos, d'où lui venait son surnom d'ange.

Naruto s'amusa de voir le couple se chamailler comme à leur habitude et reporta son attention sur l'une des jeunes filles du groupe. Sakura Haruno, était une furie, autant de sa classe démoniaque que de son tempérament. Prenant son futur rôle de juge de l'humanité très au sérieux. Son tempérament de feu allant très bien avec son apparence démoniaque, Ses cheveux rose, qu'elle disait coloré dans son apparence humaine, se changeait en une multitude de vipères venimeuses dans son second aspect.

Près d'elle se tenait Ino Yamanaka, Une jeune femme aux formes généreuses et plantureuse. Tout dans sa tenue, trop courte et trop moulante montrait parfaitement son statu de succube, descendante directe de Lilith. La jeune femme bonde à la longue queue de cheval lui battant le bas des reins était totalement exubérante et d'aucune retenu. Plus personne ne comptait le nombre de ses conquêtes et celle-ci en était très fière.

Le regard du blond dévia ensuite un peu plus loin, allongé dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Shikamaru Nara, l'un des descendants de Baal, grand général des armées impériales du monde des yonkai, était quand à lui destiné à être un stratège de l'armée du père de Naruto. Celui-ci régnant sur les différentes classes de garous. Autant dire que le kitsune avait un poids considérable sur ses jeunes épaules. L'apparence démoniaque du Nara ne changeait pas beaucoup par rapport à son aspect actuel. Des cheveux mi-longs, remonté en palmier sur le haut de sa tête, un visage montrant une lassitude constante et des yeux noir où l'on pouvait voir, si l'on s'y attardait, l'étincelle de son génie surdimensionné. Les seuls petits changements étaient donc ses petites cornes pointues qui pouvaient apparaître sur son front et sa longue queue fine finissant en pointe de flèche.

Près de lui se trouvait Choji Akimichi, descendant de Nisroch, grand chef cuisinier du monde yonkai. Choji était un jeune homme de forte corpulence, les cheveux châtains et avec un appétit insatiable. Son chemin pour être un digne représentant de sa lignée était déjà tout tracé pour lui. Son apparence démoniaque tout comme Shikamaru ne changeait pas beaucoup, deux fines cornes sortaient également de son front mais il pouvait également faire sortir des ailes de papillon sur son dos.

Et pour finir le regard azur se posa sur Hinata Hyuga, cousine de Neji, en apparence douce et calme, les mêmes yeux que la lignée de son père. Mais pour sa part elle n'était pas pour autant une garou. Aillant pris plus du sang de sa mère et étant une vampire, ses yeux perle se changeant en rouge sang dans son aspect démoniaque. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs était évincé de la succession à cause de cela, sa jeune sœur aillant prit l'intégralité des gènes paternel, serait la prochaine héritière. Malgré tout cela ne gênait aucunement Hinata préférant son mode de vie bien plus calme que celui que l'on réservait à sa cadette.

Les vampires malgré tout ce que l'on peut en dire peuvent sortir en plein jour mais ils ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme, voilà tout. Ils privilégient les coins ombragés est évite de s'exposer directement. Ne pensez donc pas à aller à la plage avec un vampire. Et ne croyez pas non plus que le sang ne coule pas dans leur veines car voyez un vampire dont le sang se met à bouillir de rage et vous comprendrez qu'il ne vaut mieux pas les énerver.

Naruto alla s'installer près de Choji et Hinata et commença la conversation tranquillement.

-Salut, lança t-il.

Shikamaru grogna en retour.

-Bonjour Naruto, lui répondit Choji avec un grand sourire et en enfournant une grosse poignée de chips.

-Bon…bonjour Naruto-kun, lui dit alors la brunette en rougissant.

Le blond s'adossa contre l'arbre les surplombant. Les autres les rejoignirent et ils parlèrent tous de banalité pendant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto commence à se sentir oppressé, son sang aillant l'air d'être trop chaud dans ses veines, sa peau commença à se recouvrir de sueur et ses pommettes s'échauffer. Il se mit à haleter, essayant de le cacher à ses camarades, il se releva pour prendre congé. Tous le regardèrent bizarrement mais il les rassura en leur disant qu'il était juste un peu fatigué, qu'il allait se reposer un peu.

Après un parcourt assez éprouvant sous les tremblements de son corps et ses jambes devenant toujours plus faible au fils de son ascension, il parvint enfin sur son lit, s'y écroulant sans retenu.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se tenant le ventre, celui-ci le faisant atrocement souffrir. Ses gémissements qu'il essayait d'être discret, se mélangeait au bruit de sa respiration lourde. Il suffoquait littéralement, il avait bien trop chaud et sa bouche était sèche.

Il tenta de se relever pour allé prendre une bouteille d'eau qu'il savait avoir laissé sur son bureau. Mais son entreprise se solda par : lui étalé sur le parquet au pied du lit, tous ses membres tremblaient et sa tête lui tournait atrocement, lui donnant la nausée.

Il sentit soudainement son corps être soulevé, mais ses yeux totalement troublés ne distinguait que de vagues silhouettes, les lourds rideaux aux fenêtres furent tirés et il ne vit presque plus rien, de faibles rayons essayant tout de même de passer au travers mais trop peu pour distinguer clairement quoi que cela soit.

Il fut allongé sur son lit, une main douce passa dans ses cheveux humides où il vint frotter son nez, à la recherche de cette caresse l'apaisant dans son tourment. Son corps toujours parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Il sentit contre ses lèvres quelque chose de moue, humide et chaud, avant de sentir couler quelque chose dans sa gorge, il avala le liquide chaud et au goût ferreux par réflexe et son corps s'arqua soudainement.

Son corps se mit à bouillir, sa respiration s'accélérant encore, ses geignements se firent plus nombreux. Ses appendices bestiaux étaient déjà sortit depuis longtemps et une odeur entêtante emplissait la pièce. Se tordant toujours sur les draps, il sentit un corps chaud le recouvrir tentant de l'immobiliser mais il n'en pouvait plus, ses instincts prenaient le dessus.

Avec une force incroyable, il se redressa soudainement, retournant la silhouette qui avait été au dessus de lui. Il la chevaucha, emprisonnant les poignets de l'une de ses mains griffues. Il se pencha vers les yeux rougeoyant dans l'obscurité, son nez vint passer sur la peau douce de l'être qu'il dominait. Un joue qu'il lécha, se souvenant de se goût qu'il connaissait, il était de retour, son vampire de pleine lune. Mais la créature sanguinaire ne bougea pas, le laissant faire à sa guise.

Sa langue passa sur une mâchoire masculine, avant d'aller se perdre dans une gorge qu'il sentit palpiter sous son muscle buccal, son souffle brûlant se répercutant sur la peau tiède de l'autre, faisant accélérer la respiration de l'autre et son rythme cardiaque.

Naruto poussa un grognement animal avant que ses crocs ne se plante dans la veine jugulaire de sa désormais victime, cette dernière se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière en un gémissement de plaisir. Le kitsune se gorgea du liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge, s'en délectant allégrement. La voix grave et suave de son vampire se fit alors entendre.

-Cela suffit…hmm… arrête…

Mais tous les sens de son assaillant étaient bien trop bouillonnant pour qu'il ne l'écoute. Se dégageant de la poigne du blond, Il attrapa la crinière dorée et d'un geste brusque le ressortit de sa gorge, sous un grondement mécontent de Naruto. Se dernier commença donc à batailler pour reprendre le doux breuvage sur ses papilles mais son vampire n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

Le renard se retrouva cloué au matelas, sur le ventre, une main dans son dos maintenu en clef de bras, le corps de son dangereux adversaire le recouvrant. Il essayait de se dégager mais la force de l'autre n'était pas comparable à son état de faiblesse mais se qui le fit arrêter de se débattre fut la voix chaude de retour dans le creux de son oreille.

-Je ne peux pas t'en donner plus pour le moment, mais je peux calmer ton tourment autrement mon petit kitsune.

Naruto gémit d'envie ? De frustration ? Il ne savait même pas lui-même, trop perdu dans ses sensations et ses instincts primaires. L'autre sans relâcher sa prise sur lui défit sa ceinture d'une main, le bouton et la braguette suivit et la main experte entra directement dans son pantalon, saisissant son membre gorgé de sang. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était en train de bander mais quand l'autre commença à le masturber, plus rien n'eut d'importance à par cette main bienfaitrice.

Un cri de pure luxure sortit de sa gorge et il cessa toute rébellion. Son assaillant s'en rendit compte et relâcha sa prise sur son poignet, qui vint se placer à l'opposé de l'autre de chaque côté de sa tête. Il se fit enlever son pantalon sans même s'en apercevoir, son boxer suivant bien vite avec chaussettes et chaussures, qu'il n'avait pas enlevé avant de s'écrouler. Ses hanches se firent relevées, laissant l'inconnu avoir son magnifique fessier galbé à disposition.

La main sur son membre ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit, le laissant suffoquant et gémissant. Mais quand une langue joueuse vint lécher son entrée, un glapissement d'impatience se fit entendre. Le muscle humide vint bien vite le fouiller du plus profond qu'elle put. Des frissons remontant le long de l'échine du blond qui se faisait caresser par la seconde main agile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse entre ses deux globes de chair pour venir se mêler à la partie.

Naruto n'était plus que supplique, n'en pouvant plus de toutes ces attentions, il en voulait plus toujours plus. Et quand le sexe imposant de son tortionnaire entra enfin en lui, tout son corps se cambra à l'extrême accueillant cette présence avec félicité. Un râle de plaisir intense franchissant ses lèvres en même temps que celui de son partenaire résonnait dans la pièce.

Leur étreinte était brutale, bestiale, ne cherchant que cette orgasme qui se faisait de plus en plus grondant en eux. Leur corps glissant l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Des bras puissants encerclèrent sa poitrine le faisant se redresser assit sur les cuisses du vampire. Il vit les yeux rougeoyants se refléter dans le miroir de l'armoire placé juste devant le lit, l'allumant encore plus si cela était possible. Lui ne voyait pas nettement les traits du vampire dans l'ombre de la pièce mais se dernier le voyait parfaitement et Naruto le savait pertinemment, il connaissait toutes les particularités de chaque espèce de démon. Et se donner en spectacle comme cela l'excitait énormément.

-Bouge Kitsune, fait toi du bien, je veux te voir.

Naruto grogna en frissonnant, remontant ses bras vers l'arrière, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure douce de l'homme dans son dos. Il commença à se mouvoir, faisant coulisser le mât brûlant du vampire en lui, lui arrachant des exclamations concupiscentes. Naruto eut un sourire malicieux à l'adresse des yeux le scrutant toujours dans leur reflet, avant d'accélérer nettement ses déhanchements, les faisant gémirent tout deux.

L'homme de sang attrapa sa verge faisait crier sa proie, le renard exprimant de son corps et vocalement tout le bien qu'il ressentait de cet étreinte. Mais le vampire ne tint pas longtemps avant de le replaquer contre le matelas, le retournant avant de reprendre possession de son corps une nouvelle fois.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, leurs langues entament une joute frénétique, tout comme les mouvements de leurs bassins. Le vampire le prenant toujours plus fort, plus vite et plus loin. Les jambes bronzées se resserrant autour du bassin le pilonnant, leurs bouches étouffant les plaintes de chacun.

Mais Naruto fut le premier à briser leur baisé enfiévré, se cambrant en un cri libérateur alors que son inconnu d'amant se répandait au font de lui en un râle rauque.

Leurs corps retombant sur le matelas enchevêtré l'un avec l'autre. Leurs souffles se calmaient doucement et Naruto exténué et éprouvé ne tarda pas à s'assoupir sous les caresses aériennes des longs doigts sur son corps.

L'homme vampire se rapprocha, le prenant dans une étreinte douce, passant son nez sur sa mâchoire et posant ses lèvres sur l'épiderme du Kitsune. Il murmura dans le silence maintenant retombé sur l'espace de la chambre.

-Je suis désolé Renardeau, je ne voulais pas cela, pardonne moi mais maintenant, il m'est impossible de te libérer.

Il embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres charnues et tentatrices avant de le libérer de son étreinte sous un grognement du renard que l'autre trouva adorable. Il le nettoya avant de le recouvrir et de s'éclipser en silence.

 **XXX**

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

Naruto se réveilla difficilement, son sommeil avait été pas mal agité ces derniers jours, il se réveillait souvent avec une soif qu'il n'arrivait jamais à calmer. Il ne comprenait pas, il avait beau boire des litres et des litres d'eau sa soif ne se calmait jamais.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de son vampire invisible mais depuis sa deuxième visite, il se retournait régulièrement. Humant l'air autour de lui, à l'affût, il savait qu'il était là et qu'il le guettait mais il ne le voyait jamais. Dès que son odeur arrivait à ses narines, l'autre se volatilisait une fois de plus dans la nature.

Ce fut donc avec peu d'entrain qu'il se leva se matin là, ses muscles protestants du manque de repos et ses yeux luttant pour se refermer. Il attrapa son nécessaire de toilette et partit pour la salle de bain. Arrivé dans l'espace des lavabos, il déposa son attirail, regardant autour de lui, personne n'était encore levé à première vue. Il retira son tee-shirt et passant un gant sous l'eau pour s'en frotter le visage vigoureusement, tentant d'effacer les dernière traces de sommeil. Quand son regard se posa sur son reflet il eut une grimace.

Il avait maigri cette dernière semaine, ses côtes étaient plus voyantes et il avait le teint cireux. Pas étonnant quand on savait qu'il vomissait tripe et boyaux depuis déjà pas mal de jours. Ses deux perles azur descendirent au niveau de son ventre et il y passa la main. Par contre lui n'avait pas perdu, il voyait même qu'il était légèrement bombé et plus dure qu'à l'accoutumé.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire, depuis quand j'ai du ventre moi ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus que ça, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et rebiquant sur l'arrière de sa tête. Ses deux iris sombres le scrutèrent un moment avec un froncement de sourcil, avant qu'il le dépasse pour ce rendre à un lavabo, un peu plus loin.

-Bonjour, lui dit le nouveau venu d'une voix rauque et où perçait la latitude.

-…jour, répondit le blond en relevant un sourcil.

Quand l'ébène était passée près de lui, il avait détecté une odeur qui lui rappelait celle de son visiteur invisible. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil un moment avant de reprendre son rituel du matin. Il se lava les dents et se pencha pour recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, se rinçant avant de recracher de nouveau. C'est en se redressant qu'il remarqua les yeux rouges dans le reflet du miroir juste derrière lui, il eut un hoquet d'étonnement, avant de se retourner face au jeune homme qui était entré quelques minutes avant.

Celui-ci le colla contre le lavabo, l'entourant de ses mains posées de part et autre de son bassin sur le meuble auquel il se retenait, bloquant toute retraite.

-Qu'…qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Naruto, légèrement anxieux.

L'autre eut un sourire narquois, une langue mutine passant sur ses canines trop proéminentes, avant de rapprocher son nez de sa gorge.

-L'odeur de ton sang est… étrange… Lui dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Le Kitsune déglutit, décidément, les vampires avaient l'air de le trouver à leurs goûts dernièrement. Mais il n'était pas une petite chose fragile, vampire ou pas, il était un garou et l'héritier qui régnerait sur sa classe le moment venu.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre et le repoussa durement.

-Et je ne suis pas une boisson à volonté, je te signal, lui rétorqua t-il d'un ton dure.

Le vampire eut un sourire pervers.

-Pourtant l'un des miens t'as déjà laissé sa marque.

Le ton dédaigneux de l'ébène l'irrita considérablement. Ses yeux clairs s'étrécirent et il lui cracha presque ses paroles.

-Et tu crois que ça te permet de m'approcher comme ça ?

L'autre eut un bref ricanement.

-Je ne chasse pas la proie des autres et encore moins la sienne.

Naruto resta un instant perplexe devant cette déclaration avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les lèvres.

-Quoi ? De qui parles-tu ?

Le vampire ricana de nouveau.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne vois vraiment pas de qui je pourrais bien parler ?

Le blond eut un rougissement prononcé, qui amena un rictus moqueur à son interlocuteur.

-Tu… Tu sais… de qui il s'agit ? Demanda Naruto franchement ébranlé.

-Bien sur que je le sais.

Le blond en resta abasourdit.

-Tu ne vois vraiment rien qui te choque ? Demanda alors le vampire.

Le kitsune resta confus devant cette question mais lorsqu'il allait reprendre la parole, Neji entra dans la pièce. Les deux premiers arrivés reprirent ce qu'il était en train de faire, s'ignorant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, surtout Naruto, que cette discussion avait fortement chamboulé.

Le brun à la longue chevelure, les regarda l'un après l'autre suspicieusement avant d'entré plus franchement dans l'espace.

-Bonjour Naruto, Sasuke.

Le blond enregistra le fait que son ami connaissait apparemment le vampire ici présent. Il essaya de cacher son trouble

-Bonjour Neji. Le salua t-il

-Hyuga, fut la seule parole de l'autre.

Le kitsune ressortir de la salle de bain en récupérant toutes ses affaires, un peu trop empressé pour passé inaperçu aux yeux de Neji. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien, il aurait bien le temps plus tard d'élucider cette affaire.

 **XXX**

 **Deux jours plus tard.**

Naruto était dans les toilettes du bâtiment des sciences, en train de rendre une fois de plus son déjeuner. Quand il entendit des pas entrer dans la salle d'eau. Une fois qu'il se fut enfin remit de ses foutues nausées qui ne le lâchaient plus, il ressortit de la cabine. Trouvant Neji qui se lavait les mains. Le brun se retourna vers lui quand il se rapprocha d'un des lavabos, le trouvant d'un teint vraiment cadavérique.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme dit moi. Le charriât l'Hyuga.

Naruto se rinça la bouche une dizaine de fois avant de redresser la tête et de voir son reflet qu'il trouva bien pitoyable dans le miroir.

-Pas vraiment mais ça va passer, t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Le brun n'y cru pas une seconde et quand le blond se décala des lavabos et tomba de toute sa hauteur vers le carrelage, il eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fracasse la tête au sol. Il était inconscient et Neji vu qu'il était fiévreux mais aussi que ses appendices démoniaques avaient fait leur apparition.

-Merde. Marmonna t-il avant de cacher la queue touffue dans le pantalon du blond et de retirer sa veste pour en couvrir les oreilles duveteuses. Il fallait qu'il le ramène à sa chambre et vite.

 **XXX**

Des voix lui parvinrent des méandres de son inconscience.

-Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, vraiment c'est de la pure folie. Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-Tu es quand même le mieux placer pour le connaître, non ?

-Détrompe toi, il n'y à pas plus mystérieux et secret que lui.

-Pffff et on fait quoi nous maintenant ? Et surtout on lui dit quoi à lui ?

-Hé ho, lui c'est ton ami, pas le mien.

-Ouai, ben je te signal que c'est sûrement de la faute d'un des tiens.

-Tsss…

Un long silence suivit avant que les voix ne recommence à parler.

\- Même en lui aillant fait boire mon sang, ça ne va pas tout régler. Il va bien falloir qu'il arrête d'éviter le sujet, je lui ai déjà posé des questions. Il y a deux jours de ça, quand j'ai découvert que son odeur était sur lui mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre, peut être que si je lui parle de ça et de son état…

-Je l'espère car je ne sais pas s'il va encore tenir le coup longtemps à ce rythme là.

-Tu sais à quel stade il se trouve ?

-Je te rappel que je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur se sujet là, je ne sais que ce que l'on a déjà bien voulu m'en dire, pour le reste je peux juste t'affirmer qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose là dedans mais rien de plus, ma vision est voilé par ce qu'il s'y trouve.

-Je vais aller le voir et contacter Tsunade tout de suite, le temps presse et je ne pense pas que ton ami le supportera longtemps.

-Hm.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma en un clic. Une chaise fut traînée sur le sol avant que quelqu'un s'y assoie, le calme revenant aussi sec.

 **XXX**

Naruto commença à émerger lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, sa vue devenant de moins en moins flou à mesure que ses battements de paupières en effaçaient le voile de sommeil. Il sentit une chaleur irradiant de son bras droit et tourna lentement les yeux dans cette direction, voyant que quelqu'un c'était endormit sur son membre en lui tenant la main fermement. Un sourire tendre apparu sur ses lèvres avant que son autre main venait passer dans la longue chevelure sombre entourant le mont qu'était la tête de l'endormit.

Le dormeur émergea durement de son assoupissement et les cheveux noirs se séparèrent pour laisser voir le visage à la peau pâle, un nez fin et droit et à la mâchoire fine. Mais se qui marqua le plus Naruto et le choqua par la même occasion, fut les deux puits encre de chine qui se fixèrent dans ses yeux.

Par réflexe, il retira la main de sa chevelure mais ne fit pas attention à la seconde qui resta bien au chaud dans celle de l'ébène.

Quand il avait vu les cheveux longs et dans son état comateux, il avait cru voir Neji. Pensant que son ami l'avait veillé jusqu'à son réveil. Une question sortit alors de ses lèvres.

-Qu…qui êtes vous ?

Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément quand ses sens olfactifs, encore embrumés, lui répondirent avant la voix, qu'il reconnue tout autant ne s'élève grave et suave.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Demanda l'homme face à lui d'une voix douce.

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrait et se refermait lentement sans qu'un son ne puisse franchir la barrière de commissure de ses lèvres. Son opposant reprit la parole en le voyant complètement perdu.

-Je m'appel Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Et je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance, au grand jour, mon petit kitsune.

Les joues de l'interpellé prirent alors une magnifique couleur pourpre.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ai dit un autre mot, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes y entrèrent.

Neji vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à l'opposé de l'ébène. Le jeune homme croisé dans la salle de bain, quelques jours plus tôt, lui aussi était là, venant se placer debout derrière Itachi. Et une femme, à la poitrine vraiment très généreuse et à la chevelure blonde coiffée en deux couettes basses entra à son tour, s'assoyant au pied du lit.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, se qui le mit assez mal à l'aise, il chercha alors les yeux de Neji pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Lorsqu'il les trouva, il y vit de l'inquiétude, ne le rassurant nullement sur la suite. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, une crainte grandissante au creux de son ventre.

Mais il fini par planter ses yeux dans les iris noisettes de la femme blonde et sa voix sortit difficilement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, baa-chan ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu viens de faire un malaise idiot. A ton avis qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Naruto se renfrogna mais la taquinerie eut au moins le mérite de le détendre un peu.

-Ça je l'avais compris, je te demande ce que tu fais dans ce monde-ci.

-Sasuke m'a appelé.

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'ébène avant de regarder Neji, ce dernier lui expliqua donc.

-Tsunade est plus que connu pour sa magie dans notre monde tu sais et tu avais une forte fièvre, J'ai croisé Sasuke quand je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre. On en a convenu qu'il valait mieux l'appeler, elle, pour savoir ce que tu avais précisément.

Le kitsune fronça les sourcils, il se savait patraque, oui, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les jeunes démons en prenaient souvent dans leur début d'âge adulte. Le temps que leurs pouvoirs se stabilisent complètement donc il ne voyait pas vraiment le problème.

-On va t'expliquer quelques petites choses pour que tu comprennes où est le problème, baka.

C'était Sasuke qui lui avait parlé d'un ton dédaigneux, on pouvait nettement sentir l'animosité dans sa voix. Mais avant que Naruto n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, ce fut Itachi qui le fit, foudroyant le jeune ébène de ses yeux flamboyants.

-Et dois-je t'en expliquer d'autres, de petites choses, petit frère ?

Le dit petit frère, baissa la tête, fuyant le regard courroucé de son aîné et marmonna.

-Non, c'est bon…

Tout le monde resta sans voix et regardait l'échange entre les deux frères, la voix grave et emplit de menaces du plus vieux, ramena l'attention de tous sur lui. Il se tourna alors vers Naruto resserrant sa main qu'il tenait toujours.

-Je dois, te dire quelque chose mais je te demanderais de rester calme s'il te plaît

Sa voix avait baissé, se faisant tendre et réconfortante. Il lui fit un sourire tendu, un sourire d'excuse, sûrement pour la suite de ses propos, qui n'allait pas lui plaire, pensa Naruto. Malgré qu'il soit mal à l'aise, à cause de l'ambiance lourde dans la pièce et de sa main prisonnière de l'Uchiha. Il ne dit rien et attendit la suite. Neji prit sa deuxième main en signe de soutien, le blond l'en remercia silencieusement en resserrant se doigts sur ceux de son ami.

-Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour… pour ce que j'ai fait… la nuit de pleine lune, j'ai… profité de ta… faiblesse… et je m'en excuse sincèrement.

Les yeux noirs braqué dans les siens, lui rappelant cette folle nuit le firent devenir aussi rouge qu'une cerise bien mûre. Et les regards des autres braqués sur lui n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Mais ce soir là, il c'est passé quelque chose… d'autre... si tu te rappel bien…

Le blond replongea dans les prunelles abyssales, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Nous avons échangé nos sangs.

-Quoi ? Murmura t-il alors.

Itachi était nerveux cela se voyait et Tsunade vint donc à son secours, ramenant l'attention du blond sur elle.

-Ce qu'Itachi veut te faire comprendre, c'est que lors de vos ébats, il t'a mordu et apparemment tu l'as mordu en retour.

Naruto était cramoisie. « Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Le vampire lui a donc tout raconté ? » Se demanda t-il, plus gêné que jamais. Sasuke eut un sourire sadique, s'amusant apparemment de son état et Neji foudroyait ce dernier du regard, voulant lui faire comprendre que l'heure n'était nullement à l'amusement.

-En cas normal, il n'y aurait pas eut spécialement de conséquence. Continua la magicienne. Mais le fait est que la famille Uchiha est une des trois qui descendent directement de Dracula, lui-même. Par conséquent, Itachi comme Sasuke peuvent transmettre leur nature de vampire. Si tu avais été humain, tu serais devenu une goule mais de par ta nature de Kitsune, tu as juste acquit plus de force et sûrement d'autres capacité qui doivent être encore en état d'éveil. Tu as sûrement dut aussi prendre leur soif de sang, non ?

Le blond resta un moment le regard dans le vague, abasourdit par tout ça, digérant les informations comme elle venait. Mais sa voix encore plus faible, se fit tout de même entendre.

-C'est pour ça que… j'ai soif continuellement ces derniers temps… je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Tsunade poussa un soupir las.

-Je suis désolé Naruto mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Les yeux du kitsune s'agrandirent, la regardant presque avec peur, mais elle se dit qu'il fallait mieux que tout soit dit en une seule fois.

-Comme tu le sais, les garous sont des démons animaux, gardiens de la nature et de la vie. Tu es le descendant de Kurama l'un des premiers grands gardiens.

Naruto acquiesça.

-Dit moi Naruto, tu n'es pas entré en rut à la dernière pleine lune, n'est ce pas ?

La bouche du kitsune s'ouvrit légèrement avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Non, c'est vrai, je ne m'en mettais même pas rendu compte…

La blonde reprit alors la parole.

-Est-ce que tes parents ou quelqu'un d'autre t'as déjà parlé des particularités des descendants des grands gardiens.

Le kitsune réfléchit avant d'énumérer.

-Et bien, nous puisons notre force de la nature, en découle la rapidité, nos sens sont très développés par notre nature animal et nous manipulons les éléments. Dit-il, presque fier, d'avoir bien retenu ses leçons.

-C'est exacte confirma la blonde mais il y a autre chose aussi.

-Je ne te suis pas du tout là, baa-chan.

Le renard était tendu, attendant qu'enfin elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Et elle reprit.

-Vous êtes aussi des créateurs de vie.

Naruto la regarda perplexe.

-Vous pouvez porter la vie, finit-elle.

-Heu ! Je suis un mâle ! Tu t'en rappel baa-chan ? Donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Lui dit-il en la regardant comme si elle avait dit la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

\- Les descendants directs de Kurama, le peuvent même s'ils sont des mâles.

Tous attendaient la réaction de Naruto mais celui-ci se mit plutôt en colère.

-Bien et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis ça, je ne vois pas…

Mais ça voix mourut en même temps que ses yeux s'arrondirent, comprenant enfin le message que la blonde voulait lui faire entendre. Il tourna son regard vers l'ébène qui lui tenait toujours la main. Il la dégagea précipitamment comme s'il c'était brûlé

-C'est toi, c'est toi qui m'a fait ça, dit-il en l'accusant avec colère, tu…

Mais il ne fini pas sa phrase, sa main partant toute seule vers la joue pâle, en une claque sonore. Itachi resta le visage tourné dans la direction du geste, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage, il chuchota plus qu'il ne parla.

-Je suis… désolé, je ne savais pas, moi non plus…

Mais Sasuke intervient, s'avançant, menaçant, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rage, ses crocs bien visibles sous l'énervement.

-Non, mais pour qui te prends-tu pour toucher un Uchiha de la sorte, espèce de…

Itachi lui avait saisit le poignet, le faisant taire. Se redressant lentement, son visage toujours caché dans ses mèches.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je… je ne reviendrais que si tu le souhaite, pardonne moi, je…

Sa voix s'étrangla et il tira son cadet pour qu'ils sortent tout deux de la pièce.

Naruto était totalement ahuri, ses yeux braqués sur les draps du lit, son cerveau marchant à cent à l'heure. Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Il ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas normal, cela n'aurait jamais dut arriver. Qu'allaient dire ses parents ? Il était l'un des derniers de la lignée de Kurama, il avait bien deux cousins mais lui était le fils du chef de clan, le futur héritier des garous. Son parcourt aurait dut être exemplaire et se retrouver enceint, d'un vampire à même pas vingt ans, était loin d'être correct.

La majorité pour qu'un démon soit considéré comme tel, était de trente ans, quand ses pouvoirs avaient tous fini de se développer. La croissance physique se faisait comme les humains, mais s'arrêtant autour de dix huit, vingt ans. Ne changeant plus de physique pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années par la suite. Et de ce fait de leur longues vie, les démons de hauts rangs, faisait tout leur parcourt d'apprentissage avant de se trouver une moitié et de faire des enfants.

Il avait tout fait de travers, il allait être renié et peut être même pire, il dégagea sa main de celle de Neji et se prit la tête à deux mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Le brun lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il se jeta dans les bras de son ami, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Tsunade les regardait peiné de le voir dans cet état, se rapprochant pour venir s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, elle attendit qu'il se soit calmé avant de reprendre d'une voix calme et douce.

-Du calme Naruto, ce n'est pas si grave…

-PAS SI GRAVE ? Se mit il alors à crier en se sortant des bras de son camarade et se tournant furibond en direction de la blonde. TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE, JE VAIS ETRE BANI, SI CE N'EST PIRE…je…je vais …

Sa voix mourant dans sa gorge trop serrée.

-Je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprends pas là, à première vue, il y a des informations qui t'ont échappé.

Les deux plus jeunes la regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée subitement. Elle reprit sans s'en soucier.

-Itachi est le futur chef du clan des vampires, contrairement à la plupart d'entre eux, il n'est pas hautain, ni calculateur. Il est réellement quelqu'un de bien.

Naruto leva les sourcils, ceux-ci semblant lui dire « tu te fou de moi là, c'est ça ? » Neji lui aussi resta perplexe à cette dernière phrase.

-Naruto pour ton information, avec la simple claque que tu viens de lui donner, il aurait pu demander ta tête sur un plateau apporté par tes parents et déposé à ses pieds. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les vampires sont un rang au dessus des garous. De ce fait, il pourrait avoir tout les droits sur toi, s'il l'avait voulu. Mais comme il me l'a dit, il te laisse le choix.

Naruto se renfrogna.

-Ho ! Et quel est le choix qu'il me donne, le grand seigneur ? Demanda t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse où l'on percevant nettement le sarcasme.

-Il voudrait que vous appreniez à vous connaître mais il te laisse le choix, d'accepter ou de refuser. Par contre, il voudrait que tu poursuives la grossesse jusqu'au terme, il ne te demande pas de reconnaître le fruit de celle-ci, si tu ne le désire pas. Il gardera le secret de sa conception et l'élèvera lui-même.

-Je ne suis donc que le four pour sa descendance. Conclu t-il d'une voix méprisante.

-Pas du tout, ne dit donc pas toutes les sottises qui te viennent en tête je te pris. Il veut réellement apprendre à te connaître et même faire de toi son amant officiel. Si tu le souhaite mais je pense que là aussi tu vas encore trouver une ineptie à dire. Alors je vais juste te dire quelque chose renardeau. Je connais ce jeune vampire depuis sa naissance et il a toujours était d'une sincérité à toute épreuve. Il à un grand cœur et il voudrait pouvoir réparer les tors qu'il t'a causé et ne veut pas voir cette grossesse avortée, tout simplement. Maintenant il te laisse la totale liberté de faire comme tu le veux, il acceptera toutes les conditions, m'a-t-il dit. Et une dernière chose Naruto, il ne t'a pas violé apparemment donc ne remet pas l'intégralité de la faute sur lui. D'accord tu étais en rut mais si tu n'avais pas voulu, tu aurais très bien pus te soustraire à lui.

Le blond resta médusé devant la tirade de la magicienne, comment pouvait-elle l'accuser de la sorte ? Sa colère monta à une vitesse vertigineuse et il éructa presque ses paroles.

-SORTEZ D'ICI, DEHORS, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR PERSONNE, SORTEZ TOUS LES DEUX…

Sous la violence des paroles et la souffrance qui en découlait. Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot, Neji bien triste pour son ami et Tsunade essayant de lui remonter le moral à l'extérieur de la chambre. Lui disant qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps, pour qu'il remettre tout cela en place dans sa tête. Ils le laissèrent donc seul comme il le désirait pour le moment.

 **XXX**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Naruto s'était retranché dans sa chambre, ne sortant que furtivement pour se rendre aux toilettes. Les camarades du campus qu'il croisait sur son court trajet, lui lançait des regards interrogateurs mais ils ne faisaient même pas attention à eux. Neji était venu le voir à chaque repas, lui amenant de quoi se restaurer mais la porte était toujours restée close.

Le jeune homme était couché sur le flan, en position fœtale, sa cervelle tournant et retournant dans tous les sens, les questions qui lui retournaient les tripes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa une main sur son petit ventre, le caressant lentement. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit comme une espèce de caresse sous ses doigts. Il resta pétrifié par la sensation, retirant sa main aussi vite que possible et braquant ses yeux exorbité sur son abdomen. Comment était-se possible qu'il est déjà le ventre bombé, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, la légère marque que formait ses abdominaux n'était plus. Mais un petit ventre tendu l'avait remplacé, comme lorsque l'on vient de finir un repas un peu trop copieux.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, surélevant un peu son dos avec des oreillers et se scruta un long moment. Les femmes en grossesse ne commençait-elle pas à prendre du ventre autour du quatrième mois normalement ? Pourquoi lui se sentait-il déjà si lourd ? Si ses calculs étaient bons cela ne faisait même pas encore un mois et demi.

Mais il fut encore une fois interrompu dans ses réflexions, un légère vague se faisant voir sur la surface lisse. Il y redéposa la main et un sourire vint fleurir légèrement sur son visage, une autre caresse s'étend fait sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Une larme coula sur sa joue halée, quand le phénomène recommença.

 **XXX**

Neji se présenta à la porte de son ami à l'heure du repas du soir, un plateau dans une main, il frappa le bois sombre de l'autre.

-Entrez.

Le brun resta surprit un instant avant d'ouvrir, entré et refermer derrière lui. Naruto l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui lui fit relever un sourcil.

-tu vas bien, Naruto ?

-Très bien merci.

Le ton enjoué et les sourires de Naruto, le perturbèrent et il le scruta longuement. Jusqu'à ce que le blond se décide à reparler.

-Ça va Neji, j'ai eu le temps de digérer l'information et on va dire que … j'ai eu un petit coup de pouce.

Neji toujours silencieux releva juste un sourcil. Le blond lui fit un sourire que le brun défini comme tendre et le regarda s'allonger sur le lit, lui faisant signe de la main de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il abandonna le plateau qu'il avait amené, sur la table de nuit et s'assit près du kitsune.

Ce dernier lui attrapa l'une de ses mains et remonta son tee-shirt, sous un regard perturbé de Neji. Déposant la main pâle sur son abdomen. Au bout d'un petit moment, le brun demanda.

-On fait quoi là au just…

Mais il sentit quelque chose bouger sous sa paume, puis cela recommença quelques secondes plus tard. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui du blond qui souriait à pleine dents. Il eut un rictus amusé.

-Je vois, c'est donc lui qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur la question.

Le renard acquiesça vivement.

-C'est pas quelque chose d'incroyable ?

L'Hyuga eut un léger ricanement.

Et ils restèrent un moment comme cela, attendant les réactions du bébé et aussi parlant de tout et de rien, Neji voulant détendre son ami et Naruto ne voulait penser à rien de contrariant pour le moment.

Quand Neji repartit une bonne heure plus tard, ce fut pour aller demander à Tsunade de venir voir le kitsune dès le lendemain, il voulait des précisions et savoir comment tout ça allait se passé.

Vers vingt et une heure l'on frappa à sa porte encore une fois. Étonné que l'on vienne le voir à cette heure là, il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il tomba alors dans les deux perles d'onyx de son visiteur. Celui-ci paru gêné. Naruto resta un instant interdit, Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le blond le coupa.

-Entre, il faut qu'on parle.

Se dégageant de la porte pour le laisser entré, l'ébène resta médusée du changement un instant, avant de se reprendre pour entrer. Le kitsune referma la porte avant de lui montrer le lit d'un signe de la main, l'intimant à s'y asseoir, lui-même retournant s'adosser à la tête de lit. Le vampire resta muet attendant sagement. Ce fut Naruto qui prit alors la parole.

-Écoute, je… j'ai assez mal réagit, l'autre jour… je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas le seul fautif dans…

-Si j'avais sut me contrôler, tu n'en serais pas là… le coupa t-il.

-Mais si je n'avais pas voulu… enfin… tu vois quoi…

Le blond était énormément gêné et troublé par ses propres paroles et le visage de son opposant lui faisait vraiment ressentir trop de chose à son goût. Ses lèvres fines et pâles, lui rappelaient des scènes très peu catholiques et sa gorge blanche à découvert lui ramenait la douceur de sa peau, son odeur enivrante. Il avait l'impression de voir la veine carotide pulser sous son épiderme et le souvenir du goût de son sang, lui asséchait la gorge. Il avait soif, une soif qu'il avait de la peine à contenir.

Itachi se rendit très vite compte que les yeux brûlants sur sa personne c'était mis à rougeoyer. Et quand une langue mutine vint passer sur les lèvres rosées et charnues pour les humidifier, il put apercevoir ses canines trop longues. L'ébène se doutait bien, que la soif de Naruto avait dut encore augmenter et dans l'état actuelle des choses, parler avec son kitsune, reviendrait à parler à un mur. Il fallait tout d'abord qu'il comble sa faim, surtout s'il voulait pouvoir ensuite avoir une réelle discussion.

Le blond se redressa de sa position, ne se rendant pas compte de ses gestes. Il s'appuya sur ses mains pour s'avancer à quatre pattes dans une lenteur prédatrice de sa proie. Ses oreilles de renard étaient braquées dans cette direction et sa queue fournie battait l'air derrière lui.

L'ébène eut soudainement très chaud, surtout que son renardeau n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de toile très fin beige et d'une chemise blanche bien trop ouverte sur son torse halé.

Il ne se rendit compte que Naruto l'avait plaqué sur le lit que lorsqu'il sentit son adorable postérieur sur son membre à demi érigé et le souffle brûlant dans son cou. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme le chevauchant et les fit glisser sur les fesses galbées avant de remonter dans le dos chaud sous ses doigts. Il ne retient pas un soupir de plaisir quand les crocs acérés se plantèrent dans sa veine pulsante.

Le blond se retira de lui-même cette fois-ci, léchant les quelques gouttes qui lui avait échappées.

Tout le poids du kitsune se reposa alors sur lui, le visage toujours dans sa gorge malmenée. Il cru même un instant qu'il s'était endormit, ne le sentant plus bouger. Mais une voix faible lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Je suis désolé… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je veux rester dans tes bras…

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres d'Itachi à ces douces paroles. Il enferma Naruto dans une étreinte possessive. L'odeur de l'ébène l'apaisait étrangement, elle était douce et rassurante, un paradoxe quand on savait la dangerosité de cette espèce.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, j'en rêve depuis longtemps.

La tête de Naruto se redressa, braquant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Quoi ?

Itachi sentit ses pommettes chauffer mais ne détourna pas le regard, voulant lui montrer sa sincérité dans les paroles qu'il allait lui dire.

-Je… quand je t'ai vu à la cascade… ce… ce n'était pas la première fois… que… je te voyais…

Les oreilles du kitsune se tournèrent vers l'ébène et ses yeux si clairs s'agrandirent, avant qu'une couleur pourpre très prononcée ne se place sur ses joues.

-Cela fait déjà longtemps… que je t'observe…

-Tu m'espionne ?

Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

-Je… je dirais plutôt que je suis tombé sous ton charme depuis déjà un bon moment…

Ses pupilles sombres se détournèrent franchement gêné de sa révélation. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été autant perturbé de toute sa vie. Le blond vit très bien les mimiques du vampire et cela l'amusa. Il passa une main caressante sur la joue pâle, se qui ramena le regard d'Itachi dans le sien. Il lui offrit un sourire tendre avant de déposer un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres, qu'il aimait toujours autant même en sachant à qui elles appartenait maintenant.

-Alors comme ça tu as un petit faible pour moi ? Demanda le renard malicieusement.

-C'est un euphémisme, laissa échapper le vampire, ne s'en rendant compte qu'après l'avoir dit. Faisant ricaner Naruto.

-Enfin je m'en doutais, vu comme tu m'as sauté dessus la première fois mais je n'aurais pas cru que cela fasse plus longtemps que ça.

Itachi détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, il n'en menait pas large à vrai dire et leur position, ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Mais ne lui permettait aucune échappatoire au regard azur et perçant le détaillant sans vergogne dans toutes ses expressions, qu'il tentait de dissimulé au mieux. Cela marchait avec tout le monde normalement mais malheureusement pour lui le jeune renard lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Sans le regarder, il prit la parole.

-Cela fait bien un an que je t'ai vu la première fois, tu te rendais dans ce même endroit.

Un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres, les souvenirs assaillant son esprit.

-J'y suis retourné à chaque pleine lune en espérant te revoir et tu y es toujours revenu. Je me suis renseigné sur toi. J'ai appris ton nom, tes habitudes, tout ce qui se rapporte à toi m'obsède…

Itachi n'osait toujours pas le regarder, le visage tourné sur le côté et le bond ne disait rien, ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa nervosité.

-Tu dois me prendre pour un pervers et un stalker maintenant…

Un petit rire sortit de la gorge halée.

-Pas vraiment, je trouve ça plutôt… mignon…

Itachi plus que surprit de cette réaction, osa de nouveau tourner la tête et regarder au font des yeux bleus pour voir s'il se foutait de lui. Mais rien de tel, il y vit même de la tendresse avant que le blond ne repose sa joue sur le torse de l'ébène. Il avait encore du mal à pouvoir le regarder en face pour parler de la suite.

-Et pour… le… le bébé… tu le savais toi ?

L'ébène resserra son étreinte.

-Non, je l'ai appris quand je suis venu pour voir ton état, mon frère m'avait dis que tu avais fait un malaise, et j'ai cru que c'était à cause de la transformation que j'ai provoqué en toi. Vu que ton sang avait réagit au mien le jour où tu es arrivé sur le campus. Le rapprochement à fait que tu sois en manque, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Tsunade m'apprendrait une chose pareille. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… je ne pensais pas être si faible pour te mordre comme cela mais par-dessus tout que je te mette dans cet état… je suis vraiment désolé…

-Tu regrette ?

La question de Naruto n'avait pas été dites sur le ton du reproche, plutôt comme s'il était déçu si cela était le cas.

-Je regrette de te l'avoir imposé de la sorte mais je ne regretterais jamais nos étreintes et le fruit de celle-ci. Tu es bien trop important pour moi, Naruto…

Le blond fut soulagé de l'entendre, il s'y était attaché à son vampire mine de rien, même si leur ébats avait était fait dans l'anonymat pour lui. Il y pensait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps en fait. Et Itachi était loin d'être repoussant, avec sa longue chevelure sombre, son visage aux traits fins, ses yeux hypnotiques et l'attitude de l'homme ne le repoussait nullement. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers jours et une seule chose en était réellement ressortit.

-Je veux que nous essayions…

La phrase de Naruto fut lâchée comme une bombe, il n'osait pas relever la tête. Mais Il sentit les bras forts bouger dans son dos, une main passa dans ses cheveux et l'autre s'enroula autour de sa taille. Itachi lui embrassa le haut du crane avant de lui dire.

-J'en serais le plus heureux des hommes.

Le kitsune se laissa aller dans ses bras rassurants et ils restèrent comme cela un moment avant qu'Itachi reprenne la parole.

-Par contre il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler à propos de… du bébé…

Naruto acquiesça avant de se redresser lentement, Itachi en fit de même s'adossant à la tête de lit. Le blond revint de suite se recoller contre lui et l'ébène enserra ses épaules d'un bras. L'Uchiha poussa un léger soupir avant de reprendre.

-Tu… tu ne peux pas rester sur le campus, cela ne va pas tarder à se voir et ce monde ne comprendrait pas.

Le kitsune ne dit rien, réfléchissant simplement.

-J'ai déjà parlé à ma famille, je ne leur ai pas encore dis qui tu étais, pour ne pas te forcer. Mais ils savent que j'ai trouvé ma moitié et que nous avons un enfant en route. Tsunade m'a dit quelques petites choses sur la grossesse, tu ne lui à pas encore parlé, non ?

Le renard secoua la tête restant toujours dans les bras protecteur, il devait avouer que tout cela lui faisait tout de même un peu peur et préférait laisser parler Itachi pour le moment.

-Je vais te dire ce qu'elle m'en à dit. Tout d'abord, ta soif de sang va s'accroître mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais là. Le bébé à besoin de mon sang et cela va se traduire par ta soif. Sans parler de ta propre transformation, donc je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle à partir de maintenant.

Naruto resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son vampire. Ça il le ressentait déjà, qu'il avait du mal à se séparer de lui.

-Ta grossesse va encore durée trois mois.

Là le blond redressa la tête et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ?

Itachi lui sourit en lui caressant la joue.

-Les grossesses des démons mâles sont plus courtes que celles des femelles. Précisa t-il.

-Je comprends mieux, souffla le kitsune.

Ce fut au tour d'Itachi de le questionner du regard. Naruto prit une main pâle dans la sienne. Remonta le reste de sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas déboutonné, déposant les doigts fins sur sa peau tendue. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'ébène et il n'eut que quelques secondes avant que la vague ne se fasse sentir, Naruto le sentant déjà bouger depuis un petit moment, le petit devait être agité de sa propre nervosité à l'arrivée d'Itachi.

 **XXX**

 **Huit jours plus tard.**

Itachi était assit tranquillement sur le sofa du salon d'une petite maison, le dos de Naruto appuyé contre son torse. Il avait un coude sur l'accoudoir, tenant le livre qu'il était en train de lire et son autre main, caressant doucement le ventre un peu plus rebondit, du blond assoupit contre lui.

Il avait prit cette habitude, de cajoler l'abdomen renfermant leur enfant, depuis le premier jour où Naruto lui avait permit de le faire. Il aimait plus que tout ces petits moments de câlinerie et voir le kitsune se détendre et s'endormir entre ses bras. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours, qu'ils avaient aménagé tous les deux dans cette masure. Elle comprenait quatre chambres, un salon assez grand, une cuisine et deux salles de bain. Une contigu à la chambre qu'ils avaient prit pour eux et la seconde au font du couloir des chambres.

Ils vivaient comme un couple de jeune marié, à l'extérieur d'une des grandes villes du monde des Yonkai, sur le domaine des vampires. Itachi ne l'avait pas encore présenté à ses parents, ne voulant pas lui mettre la pression. Naruto avait quand à lui demander à Tsunade, qui était ami avec sa famille, de préparer le terrain pour ses propres parents mais il n'avait pas encore de nouvelle.

L'ébène avait prit cette maison à l'écart, entouré par un petit bois pour mettre Naruto plus en confiance et au calme. Se doutant qu'il voudrait élever leur enfant au contact de la nature, le kitsune en avait apprécié l'attention et lui avait dit que c'était parfait. Le vampire avait aussi tout organisé pour la suite, Naruto n'aurait pas à retourner dans le monde des humains. Un précepteur devrait venir à domicile après la naissance de l'enfant et jusque là, le jeune homme n'aurait comme unique préoccupation que sa grossesse.

Les parents d'Itachi, n'avaient pas été franchement ravis du choix de leur fils, de prendre un garou en partenaire. Mais quand ils surent qu'il était aussi l'héritier du titre de chez de ces derniers, ils se dirent que cela pourrait au moins créer une alliance par cet union. L'ébène leur avait dit qu'il comptait bien le faire, si Naruto l'acceptait pleinement comme son futur époux par la suite des choses. Et le vampire l'espérait réellement, plus il vivait près de son renard, plus il voulait le garder pour toujours près de lui.

C'est sur ces pensées, qu'il sentit son blond émerger de son sommeil. Depuis une bonne semaine, ce dernier avait de plus en plus sommeil, le bébé lui pompant toute son énergie. Il commençant à se faire sa place. Il restait encore plus de deux mois, avant que le petit ne montre le bout de son nez, mais il en faisait déjà voir de toutes les couleurs, aux deux jeunes gens.

Naruto émergea difficilement, se tournant à demi pour se blottir dans les bras qui se refermèrent sur lui. Un sourire tendre apparaissant sur les lèvres pâles avant qu'elles n'embrassent le haut de son crâne. Il redressa sa bouille embrumée vers le visage de son amant et ils s'embrassèrent chastement, avant qu'Itachi ne prenne la parole.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il est déjà dix neuf heures.

Naruto acquiesça d'un sourire et se redressa pour laisser l'ébène se lever du canapé, en déposant son livre sur la table basse. Le blond regarda le titre de l'ouvrage alors que le père de son enfant à naître se rendait à la cuisine. « Comment avoir une grossesse sereine. » Le kitsune eut un sourire tendre et amusé, son vampire d'amant était vraiment aux petits soins pour lui. Lui offrant tout sans rechigner et anticipant toujours ses moindres désires. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'on pouvait autant le chérir, autre que sa mère surprotectrice, bien sur.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne le ramène à la réalité en lui disant que le repas était près. Ils mangèrent le plat digne d'un vrai cordon bleu, fait avec amour, par l'ébène et Naruto alla se détendre dans un bon bain chaud.

Quand il ressortit, il se sécha et alla s'allonger dans les draps soyeux du grand lit de leur chambre, son ventre encore pas trop proéminent lui permettant de se mettre face contre le tissue. Itachi lui avait proposé de faire chambre à part s'il préférait, à leur emménagement. Naruto avait refusé en rougissant pour lui dire qu'il voulait dormir dans ses bras, l'ébène en avait été très heureux et depuis ils dormaient toujours étroitement enlacés.

Le seul bémol était qu'Itachi n'avait rien tenté depuis le premier jour au campus, environ trois semaines plus tôt. Et les hormones de Naruto commençaient franchement à s'échauffer, déjà à cause de la grossesse et en plus du fait d'avoir un apollon dans son lit sans pouvoir en profiter pleinement.

Sa peau nue contre les draps frais lui faisait repenser à la fois au clair de lune et ce fut Itachi entrant dans la pièce qui le sorti de ses souvenirs. Il était à plat ventre sur les draps, son corps imberbe totalement exposé aux yeux sombres de l'ébène qui le scruta un instant avant de les détourner, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu veux un massage ? Proposa le vampire.

Naruto eut un rictus carnassier que l'autre ne vit pas, il allait le faire craquer son vampire, fois d'Uzumaki.

-Je veux bien, miaula t-il presque, se frottant sur les draps pour se placer au milieu du lit.

L'Uchiha égara son regard sur les fesses rondes, avant de malmener sa lèvre une nouvelle fois. Il se pencha vers la table de nuit pour récupérer l'huile de massage. Il vint chevaucher les cuisses halées, son fin pantalon frottant sur la peau sensible du blond qui grogna légèrement.

L'ébène versa un peu du liquide frais sur la colonne du kitsune qui frémit, amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres fines. Il passa ses mains dans l'huile et remonta vers les épaules, venant dénouer en douceur les muscles contractés. Un soupire de bien être sortit de sa bouche.

Itachi s'appliqua à relaxer tout le corps sous le sien, tout y passa, les mains, les bras, les jambes, les pieds… Quand il revint sur le dos et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Tu te tourne ?

Il se souleva un peu pour lui permettre de se faire et comprit aussitôt tous les gémissements qu'avait poussés son blond à ses caresses. Il fit mine d'ignorer le sexe bandé, non loin du sien qui s'était bien échauffé, à l'entente de ses geignements. Il déglutit difficilement reprenant l'huile pour en remettre sur ses mains. Il posa ses mains bien ouvertes sur les pectoraux qui frissonnèrent, il se mordit la lèvre. Suivant ses propres mains dans leur progression. Mais il avait beau éviter le visage de son amant qu'il savait rougit. Voir son doigt blanc parcourir la peau bronzée, ne calma nullement ses pulsions.

Naruto l'observait se battre mentalement contre lui-même et malgré son degré d'excitation déjà bien avancé, cela l'amusa grandement. Il voyait les yeux de son vampire passer du noir profond au rouge sanguin sans arrêt, il décida de pousser un peu plus ce dernier.

-Hm… Itachi… c'est … divin… Susurra t-il.

Il put voir les canines finir par percer la chair rougie de ses lèvres et ses yeux définitivement passer au rouge carmin. Les mains pâles continuant ses douces caresses passant sur son ventre et descendant sur les cuisses ferment, faisant onduler ses dernières.

Le blond put voir des gouttes de sueur commencer à perler sur le front de l'ébène. Un sourire pervers fleurit sur ses lèvres, quand il poussa un gémissement plus sonore. Remontant ses mains au niveau de son visage dans une position alanguie, que les yeux vampirique ne purent manquer. La cage thoracique face à eux se soulevant en saccades. Le regard bleu se striant d'orange, les canines développer mordiller une lèvre charnue et les oreilles bestiales plaquées sur la tête blonde.

Un grognement d'envie lui échappa devant le tableau de luxure et ses mains d'elles même se rapprochèrent de la zone pubienne, en même temps que son corps se courbait vers l'avant. Venant prendre les lèvres de son kitsune, qui rabattit ses bras autour du cou pâle, les longs cheveux noirs venant frôler la peau en surchauffe lui procurant des frissons.

Le baisé était doux et passionné. Et quand les mains d'Itachi vinrent se saisir doucement de sa verge, les bras halés l'emprisonnèrent plus fortement. Alors que la tête blonde se rejetait en arrière en un gémissement plaintif. (Et là l'auteur commence à avoir des suées froides…)

Itachi descendit dans la gorge offerte, léchant et suçotant cette peau si fine. Les mouvements de ses mains s'accentuant. Faisant geindre et gigoter sa victime. Il descendit sur les mamelons érigés les cajolant avec attention. La respiration laborieuse de son aimé, le corps fiévreux se contorsionnant comme il le pouvait, les gémissements devenant lamentations le rendait fou.

Il léchait, suçait, mordillait l'épiderme en surchauffe. Amenant une mélopée exquise à son ouïe. Il se glissa entre les cuisses qui s'ouvrirent comme une fleur pour l'accueillir. Alors qu'il engloutissait la verge turgescente au fond de sa gorge, faisant hurler son kitsune de plaisir. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que Naruto ne se cambre en une magnifique arabesque et ne se déverse dans l'entre humide autour de lui.

Itachi n'en pouvait plus, il remonta le long du corps alanguit, venant se coller au corps chaud, le faisant pivoter sur le côté, il se plaça derrière lui, faisant frissonner d'impatience son partenaire. Il releva légèrement une jambe de ce dernier, coinçant son sexe juste sous les bourses du kitsune. Celui-ci gémit et se colla un peu plus contre l'homme dans son dos. Se frottant sans retenu.

L'ébène se déhancha un moment, collé ainsi, son sexe subissant la douce friction des cuisses fermes.

-Itachi… hmm…viens… s'il te plaît…

L'interpeller s'arrêta en l'entendant, refoulant son orgasme grandissant. Le blond se questionnant sur la raison de ce soudain changement, tourna la tête. Voyant l'ébène un peu perdu, il le questionna alors.

-Itachi ? Qui à-t-il ?

Le vampire détourna les yeux et malmena sa lèvre avant de chuchoter.

-Le… le bébé…

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était donc ça ! C'était à cause du bébé qu'il ne voulait pas le prendre. Il comprenait mieux les paroles de Sasuke quand il était venu deux jours auparavant.

« Itachi est un véritable agneau, il ne te fera jamais de mal intentionnellement et tu peux être certain qu'il réfléchira toujours beaucoup trop, quitte à se torturer lui-même. »

Itachi se sentit soudainement repoussé sur le dos, le blond lui lacérant tous ses vêtements, de ses griffes, le mettant totalement à nu et venant le chevaucher.

-Na… Naruto qu'est ce…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase sous la vision qui s'offrit à lui. Le kitsune, du haut de son perchoir, posa son fessier sur ses cuisses. Posant une main entre les genoux du vampire pour se soutenir et fit basculer son bassin vers l'avant, écartant les cuisses outrageusement. Menant les doigts de son autre main à ses lèvres, les léchant avec une sensualité qui fit grogner l'ébène. Sentant son sang bouillir, les phalanges humidifiées glissèrent le long du corps plus qu'appétissant, et virent se perdre sur son entrée, la contournant langoureusement, se faisant gémir lui-même.

Un premier doigt entra le faisant se cambré légèrement, Itachi avait ses yeux carmins braqué sur cette phalange entrant et sortant de l'anneau convoité. Il resserra sa prises sur les cuisses bronzées et quand Naruto susurra son prénom d'une voix si quémandeuse, il craqua. Lui attrapant les hanches, il les fit rouler sur le lit et replongea sur cette verge ressuscité. L'enfournant avec une envie non feinte sous une exclamation surprise du blond qui se laissa faire sans réserve.

Les longs doigts fins vinrent prendre la relève dans son intimité faisant crier Naruto de bonheur. La préparation se fit rapidement, le corps du kitsune demandant très vite bien plus.

-Itachi… haa… je t'en pris…haaa…haaa…

Le renard se tortillait sur ses doigts, une fièvre ardente lui consumant tout le corps. Itachi répondit enfin à sa supplique et il s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde. Les jambes cuivrées venant encercler ses hanches pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. L'ébène avait les bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps, s'empêchant le moindre mouvement, attendant le feu vert de son amant.

-Bouge… Tachi… haaaa….oui… encore…

L'ébène n'avait pas attendu plus et s'était mit à se mouvoir avec autant de douceur que possible. Des gouttes de sueur perlant de son front et la crispation de ses traits, montrant parfaitement toute la retenue, qu'il y mettait pour ne pas le blesser. Le blond essayait tant bien que mal, de le faire accélérer et bougeant ses hanches mais l'Uchiha arrivait encore à rester maître de lui-même malgré sa frustration.

Naruto s'énerva alors haletant dans ses paroles.

-Itachi… je te préviens… que… hm…si… tu ne… me… fait pas…ha… grimper aux rideaux… maintenant…hm… je te ferais vivre… hmm…un véritable enfer… haa…

Le regard rougeoyant et furieux du Kitsune plongé dans le sien, lui fit très bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à refuser. Il se mit donc à se mouvoir plus rapidement mais pour Naruto ce n'était pas encore assez. Il le voulait au plus profond de lui, le sentir le pilonner et qu'il fasse enfin sortir cet orgasme dévastateur qu'il réclamait à cor et à cris. Il descendit ses jambes sous les fesses pâles et les ramena à lui d'un geste brusque. Le faisant s'enfoncer plus profondément et touchant sa prostate par la même occasion.

-Hoooo…oui… làà…haaa…

Itachi en voyant son kitsune se perdre dans le plaisir, se mit enfin à répondre à ses attentes et le prit plus fort, plus vite et plus profondément. Faisant hurler Naruto de volupté, sa tête passant frénétiquement de gauche à droite. Des larmes venant se nicher aux coins de ses yeux. Ils y étaient presque, si proches.

Le corps du blond se cambra à sans rompre subitement, basculant définitivement dans les méandres de son orgasme, entraînant l'ébène à sa suite. Ce dernier s'écroula près de lui, venant le prendre dans ses bras, se laissant tout deux encore quelques instants dans ce monde vertigineux. Leurs souffles se calmant lentement en même temps que leurs cœurs.

La voix enrouer du blond s'éleva faiblement.

-Si tu me fais encore attendre autant et me refuse encore ça, je te le ferais payer. Lui dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

-Mais… Tenta l'ébène.

-Aucun mais qui tiennent.

Le blond se redressa sur un coude, s'étirant jusqu'à la table de nuit de l'autre côté du lit et tira le tiroir et en sortit un livre. Se recouchant sur le dos, il le tendit à Itachi et se retourna de son côté.

-Tien, lis ça. Lui dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Itachi posa ses yeux sur l'ouvrage et en lu la couverture.

« Le sexe et la grossesse. »

L'ébène ouvrit de grands yeux en le questionnant.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Ton frère, marmonna Naruto, lit le, je l'ai trouvé très instructif. Finit-il en se pelotonnant dans les draps et son oreiller.

Le vampire en resta estomaqué, allant poser une autre question, il entendit le léger ronflement de son aimé. Il marmonna pour lui-même, déposant le bouquin sur sa table de nuit et venant se coller au dos du kitsune, celui-ci si lovant avec un soupir de total contentement.

 **XXX**

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Naruto entendit frapper à la porte, enfin frappé était un faible mot, défoncer la porte aurait té plus juste. Il se leva difficilement du canapé où il s'était échoué, son ventre aillant prit un joli bombement, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa situation. Il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit avec appréhension. Il y découvrit une femme aillant l'air fortement courroucée et un homme derrière elle qui grimaçait d'avance. Il porta de nouveau son regard sur la femme et recula lentement, ses yeux se remplissant de crainte.

-Toiiiii… Éructa pratiquement la nouvelle venue en s'avança, un doigt accusateur pointée vers lui.

-M…Maman ?

-Comment as-tu OSééé ?

Le kitsune baissa la tête, penaud. Mais contre toute attente, il se retrouva fortement enlacé par la force destructrice de sa mère.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, sanglota t-elle.

-Maman, tu me fais mal.

-Ho pardon ! S'exclama t-elle, en desserrant sa prise.

Elle s'écarta un peu et lui prit les joues en coupe.

-Hoo, mon bébé, va avoir un bébé. Se mit-elle à gagatiser.

Il reporta alors son regard sur l'homme blond, derrière sa mère et celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'impuissance, avec un sourire d'excuse sur le visage. Naruto soupira avant de les inviter à entrée. L'homme passa alors près de lui et lui murmura.

-Je suis désolé fils mais tu connais ta mère.

Naruto le regarda et fit une grimace. Ho oui, il savait. Sa mère était surprotectrice, elle n'avait pas voulu avoir d'autres enfants que lui pour pouvoir lui donner sa totale attention. Ne voulant pas se partager entre plusieurs et offrir tout son amour à Naruto. Ce qui faisait de lui le plus précieux des joyaux pour sa chère maman.

Une fois installé dans le salon, Sa mère commença à lui poser des tonnes de questions quand Itachi fit son entré. Le visage d'une pâleur à faire peur, des cernes immenses sous ses yeux à moitiés ouverts et totalement embrumés. L'Uchiha depuis leur premiers ébats depuis fort longtemps, n'avait pas put se reposer plus de quelques heures. Entre les poussées d'hormones de son kitsune sans possibilité de refus de sa part. Les envies à satisfaire de jour comme de nuit, dans les dix minutes sous peine d'une crise de larmes incontrôlables du blond. Ne pouvant se calmer qu'une fois ses demandes exaucées et les « prises de sang » intempestives, il n'en pouvait simplement plus.

Son blond le regarda désolé du réveil en fanfare et le père de ce dernier eut un petit pouffement amusé en souvenir de ses propres douleurs prénatale, pendant la grossesse de sa propre épouse. Se faisant réprimander par son fils, d'un regard noir qui l'amusa encore plus. Naruto prit alors la parole.

-Maman, papa, je vous présente Itachi, Itachi Uchiha, mon… mon amant…Dit-il en se tortillant les doigts. Itachi, mes parents, Minato et Kushina.

L'ébène sortit alors de sa torpeur et s'avança vers Minato pour lui serrer la main, accompagné d'une courbette.

-Namikaze-Sama, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Sans même attendre de réponse il se tourna vers la mère et lui prit la main, pour entamer un baisemain. Mais celle-ci se retira, il se redressa surprit et se retrouva sans comprendre dans l'étreinte de la femme, qu'il n'avait pas cru si forte.

-Pas de chichis mon grand, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Lui dit-elle.

Alors qu'il restait pétrifié, regardant son conjoint, par-dessus l'épaule maternelle, qui tout comme son paternel plus tôt, leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

Quand la femme aux cheveux carmin se recula, pour plonger son regard gris bleu dans le sien, en lui souriant à pleine dents. Il ne put empêcher un sourire penaud en retour et des rougeurs sur ses joues. Les deux blonds s'en amusèrent et ils finirent par tous s'asseoir pour reprendre la discussion interrompue plus tôt.

Quand les Namikaze-Uzumaki repartirent, responsabilités oblige, les deux tourtereaux s'effondrèrent dans le canapé en soupirant de soulagement.

-Elle m'a achevé, se lamenta le blond.

-A qui le dis-tu, Renchérie le vampire.

Naruto vint se caler contre le torse fort de son homme et cacha son nez dans sa gorge, faisant sourire l'ébène. Mais son sourire s'effaça progressivement, quand il sentit la respiration de son aimé s'alourdir et sa vois chuchoter.

-Tachi… hm…j'ai envie… d'une voix plaintive.

L'Uchiha reteint un soupir de désespoir, dormir n'était pas encore au programme apparemment…

 **XXX**

Les jours s'égrainaient tranquillement, les deux futurs parents reçurent pas mal d'autres visites, les amis de Naruto, venu prendre de ses nouvelles et les félicités pour la future naissance.

Des amis d'Itachi également, dont un certain Kisame, un fils de Ryujin, vint les voir et ne cessa de taquiner le blond sur son « embonpoint ». Ce qui mena à une intense réflexion du jeune homme, qui après s'être regardé, plus en détail dans le miroir, de la salle de bain, refusa que l'ébène ne le touche pendant plusieurs jours.

Ce dernier ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amour, l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'il explose littéralement. L'accusant de son apparence de cachalot échoué, qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien et qu'il ne voulait pas le dégoutter de lui, jusqu'à la naissance de leur enfant.

L'ébène avait dut le rassurer et lui prouver de toutes les plus délicieuses des manières, qu'il n'en était rien, qu'il le trouvait tout à fait magnifique. La tempête c'était donc calmée mais il ne fallait qu'un petit rien pour qu'un véritable tsunami ne se déchaîne, sur le pauvre vampire. Qui devant son beau n'en menait pas large, quand il le voyait s'énerver ou pleurer, en en comprenant rarement la raison.

Sasuke aussi passa souvent les voir, aillant pitié de son aîné face à son amant de plus en plus enrobé et à la sensibilité à fleur de peau. Il essaya de faire comprendre à Naruto que ses hormones le rendaient vraiment très instable, et que son frère en souffrait sans rien dire. A partir de ce moment là, à chaque fois qu'il cria ou ce mettait en colère pour une raison « x » ou « y », il venait ensuite s'excuser et se faire pardonner dans les bras de son cher vampire.

La grossesse n'était donc pas toute rose, il y avait des hauts et des bas. Mais les deux amants traversaient cette épreuve à deux, la fusion de leurs sentiments grandissant de jour en jour, leur complicité également. Les parents de Naruto vinrent aussi plusieurs fois s'enquérir de sa santé et voir l'évolution des choses qui les ravissaient toujours un peu plus à chacune de leur visite.

Mais ce qui attristait le kitsune sans qu'il n'en dise rien, c'était que les parents de son amant ne daignaient toujours pas venir les voir. Le blond se sentait rejeté par ceux-ci et cela lui faisait de la peine d'être ainsi évincé, sans même qu'ils l'aient rencontré. Itachi lui avait dit que ses parents, faisaient passé leurs devoir avant tout le reste. Qu'ils n'étaient pas le genre de personne à faire passer la famille avant leurs obligations mais tout de même, il s'agissait de leur propre petit fils ou petite fille. Mais ne pouvant rien y changer, il garda cela pour lui.

A deux semaines de la date prévue de l'accouchement, Tsunade vint s'installer dans une des chambres pour être là au moment venu. Celle-ci demandé expressément par Kushina, qui s'inquiétait plus que de raison pour son bébé d'amour et le propre bébé de celui-ci. Naruto fut quand même soulagé, de la savoir là et Itachi également, craignant autant pour son amour que leur petit à venir.

 **XXX**

Une semaine avant la date prévue, le kitsune, se mit soudainement à avoir des contractions. Il en avait déjà eut au long de la grossesse mais jamais d'une telle intensité. Il se contorsionnait de douleur dans leur lit, Itachi perdant d'un coup tout son éternel sang froid. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Tsunade, la réveillant brutalement, en lui disant de faire vite. Cette dernière se leva en catastrophe et ils s'installèrent dans une autre chambre que la femme avait spécialement préparée pour cela.

L'accouchement se passa par césarienne, Naruto conscient mais anesthésié en dessous de la poitrine. Tenant la main d'Itachi près de lui, Tsunade se fit assister par un clone qu'elle créa par magie. Elle incisa l'abdomen du plus jeune, pour en libérer un magnifique petit garçon, au fin duvet brun sur le haut de son crâne et aux yeux clairs. Mais à peine le clone eut-il présenté la petite merveille à leur parent, que Tsunade s'exclama joyeusement.

-Il y en à un deuxième.

Les deux nouveaux parents en restèrent médusés, Itachi tenant leur premier né dans les bras, près de la tête de Naruto, eut un sourire resplendissant. Et quand le deuxième poupon fut libéré à son tour, ils découvrirent une magnifique petite fille, au duvet blond et aux yeux bleus mais bien plus sombre que son frère.

Une fois que la magicienne eut fini de recoudre le ventre malmené et que Naruto fut allongé dans son lit, près de son amant et leurs petites merveilles déposés entre eux, endormies. La femme de magie leur demanda.

-Alors ? Comment se nomment le petit prince et la petite princesse ?

Naruto sourit de l'appellation tout comme Itachi qui ne quittait pas des yeux ses enfants en répondant.

-Kyo et Kasumi.

Puis il tourna la tête vers la blonde et posa une question à laquelle elle s'attendait un peu.

-Pourquoi, ne pas nous avoir dit qu'ils étaient deux ?

Elle sourit avant de répondre.

\- Vos deux forces concentrées en ses deux là m'empêchaient de les voir, leurs cœurs devaient aussi être synchronisés car je ne m'en doutais vraiment pas en les écoutants.

Les deux parents s'en amusèrent, leurs petits leur faisaient déjà des cachotteries.

-Il est vrai que je trouvais ton abdomen spécialement gros Naruto mais je…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux céruléens. Itachi commença à paniquer.

-Naru ? Qui a-t-il ? Tu as mal ? Tu…

-Nonnnn, se lamentât-il en sanglotant. Mais… snif… tu vois… que j'étais…snif… énorme… et …difforme…snif… dit-il en reniflant entre chaque mot.

L'ébène était complètement perdu, faisant le tour du lit pour venir lui caresser le visage et l'embrassé sur tout son minois malheureux, en lui murmurant de douces paroles entrecoupé de baisés.

-Mais non… mon amour… tu étais… et… tu es… toujours… magnifique… je t'aime… si tu savais… comme je t'aime…

Les larmes de Naruto redoublèrent et Itachi paniqua complètement.

-Naru… je t'en pris, arrête, pourquoi peur tu ?

-C'est… c'est la première fois… que tu me le dit… bouhouhou…

L'ébène écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardonne-moi mon amour, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'un essayant de tarir ses larmes, l'autre faisant tout son possible pour calmer son kitsune éploré.

Tsunade ressortit de la chambre, laissant la petite famille tranquillement, se remettre de leurs émotions. Elle eut un sourire attendrit en les regardant une dernière fois avant de passer la porte et de murmurer.

-Haa, les hormones post natale, tu n'es pas encore sortit de l'auberge mon pauvre Itachi.

 **XXX**

 **Un mois plus tard.**

La petite famille Uchiha-Namikaze, était installée dans le salon. Les deux plus vieux tenant chacun un nourrisson qui buvait goulûment son lait, quand l'on frappa à la porte. Itachi déposa alors Kyo, coincé entre des coussins sur le canapé près de Naruto et lui tendit le biberon. Ce dernier changea Kasumi de bras, la petite protestant brièvement dans la manœuvre. Il lui remit la tétine en bouche du même bras qui la soutenait, prit le deuxième biberon et le remit entre les lèvres de leur fils. L'ébène quitta le salon pour se rendre dans l'entrée et aller ouvrir.

-Père ? Dit-il en découvrant l'homme derrière le battant de bois, son expression faciale montrant tout à fait son étonnement.

-Tu compte nous laisser sur le pas de la porte ou nous permettre d'entré ? Lui demanda son opposant d'une voix dure.

Itachi s'effaça de son passage et laissa entrer son paternel et sa mère le suivant. D'un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il vit les gardes près du véhicule qui les avait menés ici. Mais referma la porte sans leur permettre une quelconque protestation. Il mena ses parents dans le salon où Naruto avait fini de nourrir les bébés. Les déposait dans un parc en bois dans un coin de la pièce. Les petits balbutiants sous le portique en mousse, passant au dessus de leur tête, en essayant d'en attraper les sujets y pendant.

Quand ses yeux bleus se relevèrent de ses enfants, il vit son homme revenir accompagné de deux personnes. Aux faciès des nouveaux venus, Naruto comprit de suite de qui il s'agissait. Mal à l'aise, il s'avança d'un pas hésitant et se courba devant l'homme important, avant de ce redresser et de lui tendre la main.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenu Uchiha-sama.

L'autre ne lui lança qu'un regard dédaigneux et ne fit aucun mouvements, rendant le blond encore plus mal à l'aise. Itachi contourna ses géniteurs et vint prendre la main de son kitsune qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre.

-Père, je vous demanderais un minimum de politesse, envers mon futur époux. Dit-il d'un ton dure et le défiant du regard.

Naruto baissa encore plus la tête, ils avaient bien entendu parlé de leur mariage. Mais le plus jeune se doutait que les Uchiha n'accepteraient pas sa présence aussi facilement. Le monarque vampire se rembrunit.

-Toi, tu me parle de politesse alors que tu impose tes choix néfaste à notre lignée.

Itachi serra les dents, un instant, avant de lui répondre, sur un ton tout à fait véhément.

-Je n'ai nullement choisit ma lignée, mais lui je l'ai choisi et mes enfants également.

-Je peux te déshériter pour cette audace.

La femme vampire, sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux mais n'osait pas intervenir. Restant comme toujours dans l'ombre de son époux. Époux qui reprit aussitôt.

-J'ai appris que tu avais eut un fils.

-Et une fille, le coupa Itachi.

Le père serra les points et reprit sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

-Je consens à instruire le garçon à son futur titre.

-Tu n'instruiras personne, je m'occupe de tout pour « mes » enfants, ils ne seront pas l'un de tes instruments.

L'aura menaçante émanant du paternel, fit reculer le kitsune qui se cacha un peu plus derrière son amant.

-Très bien, trancha t-il. Sasuke prendra ta place de successeur et tes bâtards seront remplacer par la descendance de ton frère.

-Je ne crois pas non ! Dit alors une voix dans l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon.

Tous se retournèrent, pour voir apparaître Sasuke, un rictus narquois aux lèvres. Le regard du père s'assombrit encore plus. Mais le plus jeune Uchiha maintint son sourire et tendit la main vers l'entrée. Une main fine vint entrelacer ses doigts, avant qu'une belle créature, n'apparaisse dans le cadre de la porte. Se plaçant à moitié dans le dos de l'ébène, des longs cheveux blonds cascadant le long de son corps et lui cachant l'un de ses yeux, l'œil visible braqué au sol.

Sasuke avança alors plus en avant dans la pièce et l'autre le suivit. Quand la personne derrière lui releva les yeux l'espace d'un instant, Naruto aperçu son visage à moitié dissimulé et l'œil tout aussi bleu que les siens. Une exclamation surprise sortit de sa bouche en un souffle.

-Deidara ?

L'autre ramena son regard au sol et le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit. Le monarque s'adressa alors à son jeune fils.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Qui est-il ? Père. Le rectifia le jeune homme.

La mère eut un hoquet de surprise et les yeux du père passèrent au carmin, c'était visiblement la goutte d'eau. Mais Sasuke n'en tenu pas compte et reprit immédiatement. Se décalant légèrement venant se placer au côté du blond aux cheveux longs. Passant une main dans son dos et déposant l'autre sur son ventre.

-Je vous présente Deidara, il est aussi le cousin de Naruto. Et j'étais venu annoncer, à Itachi et Naruto, que nous attendons un heureux événement.

La phrase dites d'une traite laissa planer un long silence. La main crispé de Deidara se resserra sur la chemise bleu roi de Sasuke et l'autre vint recouvrir celle sur son ventre rebondit, n'osant toujours pas affronter les regards braqués sur lui. Sasuke en voyant le carrosse devant la masure, s'était permit d'entré, voulant écouter la discussion de ses parents avec son aîné Sachant pertinemment que ça ne se passerait pas très bien et il n'avait pas eut tort.

Le père furibond, bouscula l'amant de son plus jeune fils, qui reteint son amour pour l'empêcher de tombé quand il sortit en trombe de la maison. La mère regardant ses enfants d'un œil attendrit. Elle s'avança vers son cadet, l'embrassant sur la joue avec un grand sourire. Faisant la même chose avec le compagnon de celui-ci qui s'empourpra. Continuant son manège pour son aîné et son amant. Ses fils lui sourirent en retour.

-Je suis fière de vous mes enfants, je repasserais bientôt. Dit-elle.

-Merci mère, répondirent les deux frères. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, à la suite de son époux courroucé.

Les deux blond respirèrent enfin et les ébènes prirent chacun leurs moitiés dans leur bras.

-Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, déclara Sasuke.

Faisant s'arrondir les yeux des deux kitsunes et ricaner Itachi.

-Oui plutôt bien, approuva l'aîné

Laissant leurs amants complètement ahuris.

 **XXX**

 **Dix ans plus tard.**

Un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux ébène, était tranquillement allongé, sous un saule pleureur, la douce brise caressant son visage aux très fins. Il entendit des pas venir vers lui et ouvrit de magnifiques yeux azurs sur le feuillage de l'arbre, le surplombant. Avant de se redresser assit. Voyant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu sombre, s'approcher de lui. Tenant la main d'un petit gars d'environ six ans, aux cheveux courts et noirs, ses yeux de même teinte que sa tignasse indomptable, pétillant de joie.

-Niiiiii-sannnnnn, cria ce dernier en se précipitant dans les bras fraternel.

Il le récupéra avec un sourire doux, relevant les yeux sur la jeune fille, qui lui sourit également.

-Tu viens Kyo, ils nous attendent.

-J'arrive Kasumi, enfin, si Shiro veut bien me laisser me relever. dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Le petit se redressa prestement, à cette remarque et tendit sa petite main vers celle de son grand frère.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison familiale, celle-ci était en effervescence. Elle avait été agrandit depuis les années, un étage y avait été rajouté et une autre maison tout aussi grande avait poussé un peu plus loin.

Ils entrèrent et se firent assaillir, par deux petites têtes blondes, qui les regardèrent avec des yeux bleus clairs irradiant de joie. Les deux petits d'environs deux ans les serrant tous fort dans leurs petits bras avant de les tirer derrière eux.

Kasumi leur tendit la main et les ramenèrent dans le jardin en traversant la maison. En arrivant à l'extérieur. Les deux petits blonds se précipitèrent, dans les jambes d'un grand blond aux cheveux longs qui s'accroupit devant eux en leur souriant gentiment.

-Que se passe t-il.

-Papa, papa, ils sont revenus, s'écrièrent t-ils surexcité.

Leur père eut un petit ricanement avant de regarder les nouveaux arrivants. Il se tourna alors en direction d'un autre blond en train de mettre le couvert sur une grande table joliment décorée.

-Naruto, tes enfants sont rentrés.

L'interpellé se retourna alors, son ventre de nouveau bien rond ne cachant rien du futur événement.

-Ha, vous arrivez au bon moment, allez chercher votre père et votre oncle dans la cuisine s'il vous plaît

-Oui pâ, dirent-ils avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans la maison.

Un peu plus tard, Naruto regardait autour de la table, tout le petit monde rassemblé.

Sasuke et Deidara, tenant sur leurs genoux deux de leurs quatre enfants, les jumeaux de deux ans, Ryo et Yazuo. A leur côté, son propre fils Shiro tenant la main de Yuna sa deuxième fille de trois ans. Une petite chipie à la chevelure aussi rouge que sa grand-mère et aux yeux aussi gris qu'elle. Itachi était à côté d'elle et tenait Mei, la fille de son frère sur ses genoux, une petite brune aux yeux noirs de cinq ans. A ses côté, Minato et Kushina discutaient avec ses jumeaux, Kyo et Kasumi, à côté d'eux.

Ensuite venaient Fugaku et Mikoto, la monarque Uchiha aillant réussi au fil du temps, à réconcilier les siens avec l'aide de ses deux gendres blonds. Cette dernière tenait la fille aînée de son fils cadet sur ses genoux, Misaki, une belle jeune fille blonde aux yeux sombres.

Naruto s'avança vers la tablé, deux gros gâteaux posés sur un plateau et les déposa sur la table. Tous les enfants se mirent alors à crier.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Kyo, Kasumi et Misaki.

Les trois concernés arboraient des sourires radieux. Amenant un sourire tendre aux lèvres du kitsune. Il fit voyager ses yeux azurs sur l'ensemble de sa famille ainsi réunit et s'arrêta sur les yeux onyx de son amour. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire emplit d'amour et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur encore une fois. Tout cela c'était grâce à lui, il lui avait tout offert, un amour inconditionnel, tout pour le rendre heureux et par-dessus tout ses magnifiques enfants.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que son tendre vampire c'était levé, deux bras aimant passant autour de sa taille élargie et des mains pâles venant se poser sur son ventre. Il eut un soupire de contentement quand les lèvres de son aimé déposèrent un chaste baisé derrière son oreille avant de murmurer.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

Naruto sourit encore plus avant de tourner la tête pour plonger dans le regard abyssale et répondit tendrement.

-A un certain Vampire, venu me rendre l'homme le plus heureux du monde, une nuit de pleine lune…

Itachi sourit, amusé, avant de prendre ses lèvres en douceur et de dire ses paroles que le kitsune ne se lasserait jamais.

-Je t'aime, mon cœur.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, tellement.

 **FIN**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Petit récap des enfants, car c'est peut être pas très clair lol.**

 **Naruto et Itachi** : Kyo et Kasumi, 10ans puis Shiro 6ans, Yuna 3ans et il est enceint.

 **Sasuke et Deidara** : Misaki 10ans, Mei 5ans, Ryo et Yazuo 2ans.

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est mignon non ? ^^. Dites moi tout.**


End file.
